


Can I Have This Dance?

by Skylar0Grace



Series: 'Not In Sunnydale Anymore' Requests [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to make things right with the woman he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not In Sunnydale...Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399360) by [Eiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress). 



> Another Sassy request, so here is a fluffy Alec/Buffy one shot. I was listening to ‘Can I Have This Dance?’ from the HSM3 Soundtrack so that’s where the lines come from.

* * *

  
_Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me_   
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall; you know I'll catch you through it all_   


Alec moved across the room toward her. She was laughing at something Max had said and he couldn’t help stopping to watch her. The way her green eyes lit up in amusement; the way she threw her head back, her blonde hair falling down her back in waves. The sound of her laughter was melodic and he knew, right there, right then, that if he hadn’t already been, he would have fallen so madly on love with her.

That he, the perfect soldier and assassin, someone who was created in a lab as an experiment, could ever be deserving of her was mind blowing. He’d made so many mistakes in his short life; he’d seen so much and done despicable things but with her, it all fell away. It didn’t matter who he used to be.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he continued walking. Crash was filled with patrons but it seemed as if every one of them moved out of his way as he strode with purpose. Max sensed his arrival first and her head turned in his direction causing Buffy to look as well. A small frown fell over her face and he inwardly cringed. He and Buffy had certainly had their ups and downs, even if they were in a down at the moment, but they always seemed to come out the other side together. If they ever didn’t, he’d move Hell or high water to make sure she stayed his.

Buffy turned her face away from him and took a mouthful of water, determined to ignore him. Alec simply stopped at their table and looked at her, waiting for her to see him.

“Is there something you want?” she asked shortly.

Alec held out a hand, palm up and the frown of confusion she held as she turned toward him fell away as soon as she looked at his face. He knew there was no deception on his face, no hidden agendas or cockiness. There was just him; an honest look that was rarely given and her mouth opened slightly at the sight. Her gaze travelled from his hand back to his face again and he gave her a small, unsure smile.

“Can I have this dance?”

And then she did something that he would remember until the day he died. Something he would tell his children and grandchildren about in stories of the two of them. Something that would be the last thing he saw in his mind as he fell asleep each night and woke up each morning.

She smiled.

  
_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_   
_It’s one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_   
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_   
_So can I have this dance?_   
_Can I have this dance?_   


 


End file.
